Soledad
by Nortia
Summary: Sirius Black encuentra los cuerpos de sus amigos en Godric's Hollow. Siete años después está en Azkaban, y ya solo le queda la Soledad. Respuesta al reto "Primum" del foro The Ruins.


_Para todos aquellos que se han sentido solos. Para aquellos que, como yo, aun estando rodeados de gente se hayan sentido completa y absolutamente solos. ¿A quién no le ha pasado?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins. **[1º Puesto]**  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando violentamente. Sus manos se dirigieron a su boca, intentando ahogar sin éxito un sonido a medio camino entre un sollozo y un alarido de dolor. Vacilante, deseando que aquello solo fuera una horrible pesadilla, cogió el cuerpo de James entre sus brazos. Cuando lo hizo, fue como si la escena que había ante sus ojos se reafirmara, se volviera sólida y real, y Sirius Black ya no pudo retener las lágrimas.

James. Cornamenta. Su amigo estaba muerto. Su hermano del alma, su única familia viva en el mundo. No podía dejarlo ir; joder, ¿no comprendía que no podía vivir sin él? ¿Quién estaría allí para él? ¿"Su familia"? No, solo él, y estaba muerto. Lo cual era única y exclusivamente culpa suya.

Podía ver lo poco que había quedado de la hermosa casa en la que James y Lily habían vivido recluidos por meses. Entre lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, vio algo brillante cerca de la cabeza de James, y con manos temblorosas recogió las gafas redondas que llevaba desde hacía años. Intentó colocarle bien las gafas, pero solo pudo ponerlas torcidas antes de que las manos se le cerraran agarrotadas por una nueva convulsión, sólo quería llorar, gritar, estar ahí.

Pasó allí un tiempo antes de reaccionar. El tiempo no importaba, su familia estaba rota, muerta.

Lo que le hizo reaccionar fue un ruido dentro de lo que había sido la casa. Con un estremecimiento, se acordó de Lily y se preguntó si sería capaz de ver lo que vendría. El sonido se repitió, y casi pudo escuchar a James decirle que se lo debía, que debía corroborar lo que ya sabía.

Con pasos temblorosos, entró en la casa. Ver la casa destruida fue mucho peor que imaginársela. El colorido sofá que había pertenecido a los padres de James tenía varios boquetes provocados por trozos de ladrillos, y estaba insalvable. Los marcos de fotos estaban destrozados, la mayoría de los cuadros habían caído al suelo y los trozos de vidrio rotos habían terminado por romper los preciados recuerdos.

Temblando más, subió por las escaleras, siguiendo el sonido que había escuchado, aunque llegados a este punto sonaba amortiguado. El baño y el cuarto de invitados habían caído, con enormes agujeros provocados por maldiciones. Solo una habitación seguía, milagrosamente, en pie: La habitación de James y Lily. Era de ahí de donde salía el ruido.

Con toda la entereza que pudo, entró en la habitación. Esta desapareció rápidamente cuando vio el cuerpo de Lily en el suelo, con su cabello rojo envolviendo su rostro como llamaradas de fuego apagado. No tuvo necesidad de apartarlo para saber que no volvería a levantarse.

En un último gesto de cariño, Sirius se inclinó y le apartó el pelo de la cara, recogiéndoselo detrás de la oreja. Su expresión de súplica fue algo que Sirius nunca olvidaría, impactándole tanto como el rostro derrotado de James.

Y entonces, fue como si el volumen a su alrededor volviera a la normalidad. El sonido que había escuchado se transformó en sollozos estridentes, y se giró hacia el pequeño bulto junto a Lily que movía sus manitas frenéticamente.

Se reprendió por no haberle recordado antes. Mejor, pensó. No quería ni pensar lo que hubiera imaginado de acordarse de Harry. La presencia del pequeño, vivo y ahí, era como una luz, encendida al final del túnel, pero muy, muy lejana.

Lo cogió entre sus brazos, pensando que era un milagro. No parecía tener ningún daño, excepto…

Una cicatriz con forma de rayo.

Comprobó, estupefacto, como la herida no sangraba. Supo que no era una cicatriz natural.

Apartando esos pensamientos de él, meció entre sus brazos a Harry, que seguía llorando y se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa. Cuando pasó un rato comenzó a relajarse, aunque sin dejar en ningún momento de emitir un leve sonido que podría tomarse por lo más parecido a un lamento que podía emitir la criatura.

Se giró y cerró los ojos de Lily, en una última señal de respeto. Miró a Lily una última vez. Después bajó las escaleras con Harry en brazos.

Cuando observó a su amigo del alma, allí, en el suelo, quiso llevarlo al piso de arriba, con Lily, como este con toda probabilidad hubiera querido. Sin embargo, alguien llegó, un alguien muy alto y ancho con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Hagrid.

Cuando este vio a James, se echó a llorar aún más. Sirius se acercó, y aferró a Harry con más fuerza. Al recomponerse, Hagrid le dijo que tenía que llevarse a Harry. Órdenes de Dumbledore, dijo. Sirius lo último que quería era darle a su ahijado, pero antes tenía que hacer algo. Arreglar su error.

Se había quedado sin otra cosa en el mundo que Harry, que en aquellos momentos se alejaba volando con Hagrid en su motocicleta voladora. Y fue por haber propuesto al peor guardián posible, un traidor.

Desde que comenzó este asunto de la Orden del Fénix, tomó una mala decisión tras otra. Primero alejaron a Remus. Se dejó llevar por las apariencias. Su extraño comportamiento desde que comenzó su misión infiltrado con hombres lobo había hecho que sospechase de él. Esto había herido lo suficiente a Remus como para alejarse de los merodeadores.

Y Peter. El inocente, fiel Peter. O no tan fiel, vistas las circunstancias. Las apariencias engañaban, desde luego. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro…

_Prepárate, Peter…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Los lamentos resonaban contra las paredes, amplificados por la forma y disposición del lugar. Las paredes, de piedra irregular y dura, hacían daño solo de rozarlas. Los prisioneros en su mayoría estaban locos. Por si el frío clima y las diminutas raciones de comida no hubieran bastado para consumir a alguien, estaban los dementores, dispuestos a consumir cualquier vestigio de felicidad.

Muchos se habían vuelto locos. Pero no él. No Sirius Black.

Hacía ya siete años. Siete largos años desde que fue acusado de asesino y mortífago para después dejarle pudriéndose en Azkaban. En los cuales había perdido su antigua luz y sus características ganas de vivir.

Pero no la cordura. No podía perderla, porque él era inocente, y aquello le mantenía cuerdo. Si a su estado podía llamársele cuerdo, claro.

Había veces, sin embargo, cuando los dementores cambiaban de turnos o de celdas, en los que podía recordar momentos felices, que mantenía a salvo y escondidos en su cabeza. Y a veces creía oírlos. A James, riéndose de él y de su actual aspecto de vagabundo. _Canuto,__ la__ naturalidad__ es __agradable, __pero __por__ mucho __que__ insistas, __esa__ es__ demasiada __naturalidad_. A Lily, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de regalar a su hijo cosas peligrosas como chocolate que cambia el color de pelo o piruletas sanguinolentas. A Remus, quejándose de sus ronquidos y de cómo no podía dormir.

A Harry. ¿Dónde estaría? Esperaba que en algún buen hogar. Con una familia que le quisiera. También se preguntaba si sabría siquiera quien era él, o si sabría quien era realmente o quien todos pensaban que era.

Pero estos eran los buenos momentos. Las respiraciones ahogadas en medio de un océano que hacía que le ardieran los pulmones. La mayoría del tiempo era un auténtico infierno.

No podía pensar nada, ni recordar, porque hacerlo significaba un recuerdo más que ya no podría evocar. Ya no sabía cuantos había perdido. Lo que sí sabía es que eran demasiados, y que no quería olvidar ni una risa más de James, ni una sola broma a los Slytherins, ni un solo recoveco de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

La mayor parte del tiempo, estaba acurrucado en un rincón, pensando _Soy __inocente,__ soy __inocente_, esperando no volverse loco. Sin embargo, había un pensamiento que se colaba constantemente a traición en su mente, sin pedir permiso.

_Estoy __solo_. Estas eran las palabras que no era capaz de alejar. _Estoy __solo, __ya __no __tengo__ a __nadie_.

Sirius Black nunca había estado solo, no completamente. Cuando era niño, su prima Andrómeda solía sentir predilección por él, igual que su padrino Alphard, que llegó a traicionar a la familia por él. Y Regulus, por aquel entonces, aún era un crío que lo adoraba y seguía a todas partes.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, conoció a James, Remus y Peter. Él y los Merodeadores, los Merodeadores y él, siempre juntos en todo. Imposible sentirse solo en Hogwarts también con todos esos que pululaban a su alrededor como mosquitos encandilados por la luz.

Fuera de Hogwarts, siempre tuvo a los pilares de su vida: Sus amigos. Aunque él mismo había fragmentado el grupo antes de la muerte de sus amigos, esta fue sin duda la más grande y dura pérdida. Porque dictaba la sentencia ya formulada.

Estaba solo. _Soledad_. Qué extraña palabra, qué mal sonaba. Como si no fuera correcta, como si no fuera con él.

Con el susurro de un dementor acercándose, se esforzó en poner su mente en blanco. Solo una idea persistió, demasiado cruel por la verdad que encerraba.

_Soledad._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Esta es la respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins; la palabra que tenía que usar era **Soledad** XD Obvio la usé. En cuanto a las palabras si le quitas nota de autor y cualquier cosa que no sea la historia tiene 1498 palabras en Word _–__yo__ siempre __apurando__ los __límites._

**2º** Primer escrito después de la fuga de mi inspiración, es decir, en meses. No seáis malos. Está beteado por **Kakerlak13**, así que ¡gracias!

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
